Partenaires
by ilianakate
Summary: Kate fait le point sur son partenariat avec Rick... Pas de spoiler


**Coucou tous le monde ! **

**J'ai écrit cette fic pour l'anniversaire de Nono2b, et avec sa permission, j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter. **

**C'est à 100% bisounours, vous êtes prévenus… **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Partenaires**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour elle. Mais pas seulement. C'était un jour spécial pour lui aussi, pour eux. Pour ce duo improbable qu'ils formaient. Lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Comme elle avait détesté qu'on lui impose ce partenaire plus que douteux. Elle avait tout fait pour le découragé, se montrant froide, distante, cassante, et parfois même blessante, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il s'était accroché à elle avec une ténacité digne d'un bouledogue. En fait, elle avait eu l'impression que plus elle se montrait odieuse avec lui, voire même hautaine, plus il aimait ça et lui collait au basque. Et connaissant le personnage, ça n'avait rien eu d'étonnant. Elle devait probablement être la première femme à lui refuser quelque chose.

Et petit à petit, elle s'était surprise à plaisanter avec lui, à le mettre en boîte, à le taquiner et à flirter avec lui. Une complicité était née entre eux, et un lien invisible et pourtant bien présent s'était créer entre eux. Elle avait nié l'évidence, avait mis ça sur le compte d'une solide amitié, mais maintenant plus que jamais, alors qu'elle repensait à tous ces moments qui avaient consolidés leur relation, elle savait qu'elle avait porté des œillères et qu'il avait toujours été plus qu'un ami et définitivement plus qu'un partenaire pour elle. Il avait gagné sa confiance, trouver le chemin de son cœur à travers les barricades qu'elle avait érigé autour de celui-ci, et elle s'était surprise à se confier à lui comme à personne d'autre. Il était devenu sa pierre angulaire, le roc qui lui donnait la force de continuer et de trouver une raison de se lever le matin quand elle perdait espoir en la nature humaine.

Il avait apporté de la joie et de la bonne humeur dans sa vie, et elle s'était sentie renaître à ses côtés. Elle avait réapprit à rire, à prendre la vie du bon côté, à en savourer les bons moments sans forcément s'attendre au pire. Elle avait baissé sa garde et s'était laisser apprivoisée sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce qui chez lui l'avait agacée au point de la rendre folle était ce pour quoi elle en était tombé amoureuse. Elle aimait son côté gamin, sa capacité à rire de toute les situations pour ne pas se laisser bouffer par la laideur du monde. Il avait embellit sa vie, et à présent, elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui. Elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle avait tant lutté contre ses sentiments pour lui, sa seule excuse étant qu'elle était morte de peur.

Elle avait déjà cru être amoureuse, être tombé sur le bon numéro, celui avec lequel elle se marierait et passerait le reste de sa vie, mais elle avait eu tort, alors quand il était apparu, elle n'avait pas fait confiance à ses sentiments, à son intuition qui lui soufflait que c'était LUI. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas cette période. Parce qu'elle avait appris à le connaître mieux que personne, exactement comme lui savait lire en elle comme personne. Leur relation s'était construite progressivement, sur des fondations solides et inébranlables. Elle lui faisait confiance non seulement avec sa vie, mais également avec son cœur. Pour lui, elle avait accepté de quitter ce masque qu'elle portait depuis si longtemps qu'il en était devenu son vrai visage aux yeux du monde. Lui seul avait su voir au-delà du masque, avait découvert sa véritable nature et l'avait encouragée à la laisser remonter à la surface, à la faire renaître de ses cendres.

Oui, il l'avait percé à jour dès le début, et même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, ce qu'il avait découvert en elle ce jour-là l'avait poussé à vouloir en apprendre plus. Elle l'avait fasciné au point qu'il lui avait dédié une saga entière. Elle en était à la fois flattée et gênée, mais surtout, elle en était fière. Fière d'être devenue la muse d'un homme comme lui. Mais pas sa muse telle que le concevait la plupart des gens. Bien sûr, elle lui avait inspiré un personnage dont le monde entier attendait avec impatience les aventures, mais ce n'était pas pour ce type d'inspiration qu'elle se sentait emplie de fierté. Il avait ce don en lui depuis toujours, elle n'avait été que l'étincelle qui avait rallumé la flamme. Non, ce qui la remplissait de fierté, c'était qu'il lui avait confié qu'elle avait rendu sa vie meilleure. Que d'une certaine façon, elle l'avait sauvé, de ce semblant de vie dans laquelle il se complaisait faute de mieux, mais qui commençait doucement à le tuer, faisant s'éteindre toute créativité en lui. En entrant dans sa vie et en le laissant entrer dans la sienne, elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie.

En souriant, elle repensa à cette discussion. C'était après une enquête difficile. Une jeune fille de bonne famille avait été enlevée à la sortie du lycée, et les preuves avaient vite accablées un jeune homme d'un lycée public qui s'était révélé être le petit ami de la jeune fille. Ils se fréquentaient en cachette de leurs parents, enfin surtout ceux de Rebecca. Durant l'interrogatoire, Ethan leur avait dit qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être Roméo et Juliette, et des larmes dans les yeux, il les avait suppliés de faire en sorte que leur histoire ne se termine pas comme celle du couple maudit. D'un simple regard, comme bien souvent, ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Le gamin n'était pas dans le coup. Et la suite leur avait donné raison. C'était un ancien employé qui avait enlevé l'adolescente.

Lorsque le rendez-vous pour la remise de la rançon avait été convenu, Ethan s'était proposé pour aller apporter l'argent. Il s'était montrer si convaincant, que le capitaine avait accepté à contre cœur, et c'est avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'ils l'avaient laissé faire. Et ils avaient eu raison. Le ravisseur, une fois la rançon remise, avait sortis une arme, et avant qu'ils puissent intervenir, avait ouvert le feu sur Rebecca. Mais Ethan avait fait barrière de son corps, et c'est lui qui avait pris la balle. Esposito avait descendu le kidnappeur, et Ryan avait appelé une ambulance pendant que Castle faisait les premiers soins à Ethan et qu'elle se chargeait de rassurer une Rebecca en larmes. A l'hôpital, les médecins s'étaient rapidement occupés de lui pour finalement venir leur annoncer qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Le père de Rebecca les avait remerciés, puis elle l'avait entendu discuter avec le médecin, et avait souri en l'entendant annoncer qu'il prenait en charge les frais d'hospitalisation du « sauveur » de sa fille.

Rassurés, ils s'étaient éloignés, et voyant à quel point elle paraissait fatiguée et à bout de nerf, ils lui avaient proposés de la raccompagnée chez elle où ils commanderaient chinois, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Une fois à destination, elle l'avait invité à faire comme chez lui, et elle était allée prendre une douche et passer une tenue plus confortable. Et ils avaient eu une discussion franche. Comme ils n'en avaient que très rarement. Ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre, et avant qu'ils n'en prennent véritablement conscience, ils en étaient venus à parler de la façon dont leur vie avait évoluée depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient. Et elle avait finis par admettre que dans l'ensemble, son arrivée dans sa vie avait été positive. Et il lui avait rendu la politesse, et bien plus encore. Ils avaient finis par s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient fait que dormir ensemble, mais au réveil, ils savaient tous les deux que leur relation s'était transformée. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, pas vraiment, mais c'était perceptible dans la façon dont ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre, de façon encore plus fusionnelle qu'avant, ce que n'avait pas manqué de noter les gars et Lanie qui les avait bombardé de question. En repensant à la curiosité de leurs amis, un sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle se détourna de la fenêtre et du fascinant spectacle de la lune se reflétant de tout son éclat sur l'eau paisible de la mer. Sans faire de bruit, elle traversa la maison endormie, et s'arrêta devant une porte entrebâillée qu'elle poussa un peu plus afin de pénétrer dans la chambre. Un sourire de fierté toute maternelle fleurit sur son visage à la vue du petit ange qui dormait paisiblement.

Posant une main délicate sur son petit ventre de bébé, elle resta à l'admirer un long moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à se redressée et qu'elle ne la recouvre de sa petite couverture, même si elle savait que celle-ci ratterrirait inexorablement au pied du lit. Une fois l'opération effectuée, elle replongea dans sa contemplation, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que cette adorable petite fille était à elle. Elle se souvenait si bien du jour où elle avait appris sa grossesse. Un véritable tremblement de terre. Elle n'avait eu aucun symptôme de femme enceinte et n'avait même pas pris de poids. Pourtant elle n'était pas en plein déni. Son médecin lui avait dit que certaines femmes vivaient des grossesses très calmes et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour le développement du bébé. Trop estomaquée pour réagir, elle l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite avant de finalement quitter son cabinet, un rendez-vous pour la première échographie en poche.

Une fois dehors, elle avait erré pendant de longues heures, comme pour se laisser digérer la nouvelle. Elle était enceinte. Elle allait avoir un bébé. Un bébé de LUI. Et un sourire était venu illuminer son visage. Ils allaient avoir un bébé. Un mélange d'excitation et de joie l'avait envahi, et soudain elle n'avait plus eu qu'une seule envie : le rejoindre et lui apprendre l'incroyable nouvelle. Aussitôt, elle s'empressa de regagner sa voiture et jouant du gyrophare, rentra le retrouver chez lui. En entrant dans l'appartement, elle avait aperçu la lumière qui filtrait du bureau et l'y avait rejoint, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites. Comment le lui annoncer ? La conversation qu'ils avaient eue était gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. En l'entendant entrer dans la pièce, il avait relevé la tête, et un immense sourire avait éclairé son visage fatigué.

« Hé ! Tu rentres tard » l'avait-il salué en reculant sa chaise pour lui permettre de venir s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé… » avait-elle répondu distraitement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur sans pour autant lire ce qu'il y avait écrit.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche » avait-il ajouté en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Je sais… » avait-elle affirmé en posant sa tête contre son torse avant d'ajouter « Où est-ce que tu en es? »

« J'ai bien avancé. Il me reste encore quelques passages à revoir, mais je pense que je devrais pouvoir fournir un premier jet du roman à ma maison d'édition d'ici la fin du mois » lui avait-il expliqué avec satisfaction.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle avait su comment amener le sujet. A l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle avait senti son excitation s'accentuée, et elle avait légèrement remuée sur ses genoux, comme si son enthousiasme prenait le pouvoir sur son corps.

« A quel point comptes-tu faire coller la relation de Nickky et de Jameson avec la nôtre ? » avait-elle demandé sans croiser son regard.

« Tu sais à quel point je suis soucieux de rester aussi réaliste que possible dans mes romans… » avait-il hésiter de peur qu'elle ne hurle, mais elle n'en n'avait rien fait.

« Je vois… donc tu as prévu d'inclure une grossesse dans ton prochain roman ? » s'était-elle enquit le plus innocemment du monde.

« Bien sûr que non voyons ! » s'était-il exclamer avant de réaliser la portée de ses paroles « Attends une minute… » avait-il balbutier avant de la tourner vers lui pour pouvoir plonger dans son regard.

Souriante, elle s'était contentée de le fixer intensément, attendant qu'il tire la conclusion qui s'imposait. Son regard pétillait d'une étincelle qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu, et son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu es enceinte ? » s'était-il assurer d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

« Oui Rick, tu vas être papa » avait-elle acquiescé, guettant sa réaction.

« YOUHOU ! » avait-il hurlé en se levant d'un bond, la tenant fermement contre lui avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait protester qu'elle commençait à avoir le mal de l'air qu'il l'avait finalement reposé par terre avant de tomber à genoux et d'aller faire la conversation à son ventre, la faisant éclater d'un rire cristallin, un rire en cascade de femme heureuse. Et depuis lors, il n'avait cessé de lui prouver à quel point il était heureux. Et ses attentions ne s'étaient pas arrêtées après la naissance de leur petite princesse. Ils avaient emménagés ensemble dans une maison de Manhattan, et même s'ils n'étaient pas mariés, ils étaient très heureux comme ça. Après deux échecs, elle comprenait qu'il n'ait pas envie de retenter l'expérience, et finalement, cela ne la dérangeait pas tant qu'il n'oubliait pas qu'il était à elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler qu'elle dormait toujours avec son arme. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais un petit rappel ne faisait pas de mal bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa qu'une personne se tenait derrière elle que lorsque deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, la tirant contre un torse ferme et viril.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Le lit était froid sans toi à mes côtés » souffla-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour pouvoir admirer leur fille.

« Désolée, mais… » s'excusa-t-elle en se mordillant machinalement la lèvre.

« Mais tu n'arrivais pas à te séparer d'elle… » termina-t-il en riant doucement pour ne pas déranger le sommeil du bébé.

« Je l'aime tellement… » soupira-t-elle en se laissant un peu plus aller contre lui.

« Je connais ce sentiment… » approuva-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Un même sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres à cette réminiscence, même si cette fois l'atmosphère était définitivement plus joyeuse. Après un dernier regard vers le nourrisson qui reposait paisiblement dans son berceau, inconsciente de l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet, ils quittèrent enfin la chambre, tendrement enlacés, et il la guida vers leur chambre. Jetant un regard vers le réveil, son sourire s'agrandit, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser, faisant passer dans ce baiser toute la force de son amour pour lui.

« Joyeux anniversaire Writer man » souffla-t-elle en calant son front contre le sien et en plongeant son regard dans l'océan bleuté de son partenaire.

« Joyeux anniversaire détective » murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue dans un geste d'adoration qui la fit frémir de tout son être.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait exactement six ans qu'ils étaient devenus partenaires. Six ans que leur rencontre avait bouleversée leurs vies respectives. En fait, ils fêtaient un double anniversaire, parce qu'il y avait trois ans qu'ils avaient eu cette fameuse discussion qui avait tout changé entre eux et qu'ils avaient compris que l'amour n'amenait pas la souffrance, mais au contraire chassait la douleur. C'était une leçon qu'ils avaient appris ensemble, en partenaires.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors ? Laissez-moi un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive à continuer d'écrire….**

**Bisous**


End file.
